Boot Camp
The Allied Boot Camp is a structure seen only in Paradox-Z. It is a small facility where Allied infantry can spawn in. It also functions as hub for small arms and equipment as well. It is usually built by the player(s), but may be pre-built on some missions. Lore For as long as there has been warfare it has been the nature of a soldier's life to sleep under the open sky, perhaps in a dry ditch, slit trench or shallow "Ranger Grave" style foxhole, whenever they are out on the field, and sleep in simple barracks when back at base. But in modern war, where the entire concept of "front lines" is swiftly falling apart in favor of field firebases and self-sustaining supply lines, the situation has changed. Soldiers need somewhere to billet that will protect them from the enemy (and the elements) at a moment's notice, and this is where the prefabricated Boot Camp comes in. Built from just a few dozen pre-made metal parts, space for a company of soldiers can be erected in less than an hour by the same troops that will later occupy it, and the parts are so simple they can be stamped out from raw materials in less than a day at a modular field factory. Built for maximum resilience, with a spaced shell design, a Boot Camp can protect its occupants from limited attack and keep them and their equipment warm and dry. In addition to providing Peacekeepers with a place to rest their feet, these structures serve as training headquarters for new recruits and veterans looking to brush up their skills. A field base one day might end up disassembled and shipped back to serve as a training camp, if the war goes well. As a result, these structures are optimistically known as Boot Camps regardless of who is staying in them, in the hopes that with victory it will be repurposed to further serve the Allied cause, though for now it is a place of respite from the war raging outside. Due to on-going efforts of the Allied Nations to provide peace and support in hundreds of war-torn regions around the globe as well as to further reduce the casualty rates of Allied forces, Boot Camps have been refitted with in-built medical bay which can treat up to eight people at a time. These medical bays are well stocked with supplies and are manned by medical personnel working around the clock to treat the wounds of injured soldiers. So long as the injury is not too severe, a soldier only needs to spend a few minutes in the medical bay before they are already to return to fighting. Post-Apocalypse Operations Once the war on the undead began, the Allied Nations sprung into action to fight the threat. They primarily install large unit compositions in major cities. New York, London, Paris, Mexico City, Rio de Janeiro, Washington D.C. and Sydney are just a few of the cities that come to mind. The cities in question that are heavily protected are very likely to have Boot Camps established in the areas that need to be protected most. In New York, a Boot Camp was established a few blocks away from the New York Stock Exchange. In London, a Boot Camp was established just down the street from Big Ben, along with a separate Boot Camp near Buckingham Palace. "Protecting assets in a time of tyranny is important to the Allied Nations." '' - General Robert Bingham on the Undead Threat.'' Some Peacekeepers will argue that the Allies are not, in fact, protecting their assets. The major cities, yes, but not in smaller rural areas. Peacekeepers at a Boot Camp in Kalamazoo, Michigan are very likely to end up having to fend for themselves without support from Allied Command. Although the Boot Camp has the necessities every human needs, it won't last forever. Having Allied Command funneling aid their way would help, though, both psychologically and psychically. It's not uncommon for Boot Camps established in the South to tear down their Allied flag and replace it with a Rebel flag. Use Building the Boot Camp isn't very costly to the base operations. In fact, it's recommended that it be built in order for the team to access helpful equipment. Once built, almost all infantry classes will spawn here instead of the main headquarters. Stats: * Cost: 500 * Build Time: 10 Seconds * Armor Take: 100 * Power Consumption: 25 As it can be seen, Boot Camps could be built at the start of the first round should the player(s) so wish. Like all buildings that require power, production will go much slower when the power is out. The lights and machinery of the building will also cease to function, which can cause problems if you're close to being overrun. Luckily, the Boot Camp has flashlights in it's weapons cache, which can be wielded with pistols. The Boot Camp is split up into four main parts - The Backyard, Main Floor, Basement, and Roof. The Backyard is a gated area on all sides. No zombies can come in here, and none will spawn from the ground. (Unless you boldly have the structure built above a graveyard...) You're safe in the backyard. The only way in and out of the backyard is via the open entrance at the back of the boot camp. There's nothing here really to use or do. It's a training area for new recruits, so infantry that spawn in will spawn here. It has a small shooting range with targets on the walls. It's a nice to place to camp and train if you're alone, but that would mean the Boot Camp interior was overrun. Other infantry that spawn in might also break your train as well. It's a good last resort camping spot, after the Boot Camp has been overrun. Everyone can gather together and fire on the zombies that come through the back entrance. There's an M1 Garand on the wall, along with Double Tap II in the corner. Besides that, not much else. The main floor is where everything is bustling. There's two separate doors that lead outside at the front. In between the two is a set of control panels. From here, a player with enough experience can radio in long-range Chemical Mortar strikes. They can also request Allied Command for extra reinforcements, a perk bottle crate, or extra funds. Command won't agree every time. The more experienced the player is, the more likely Command will agree to his requests. Experience is a hidden value gained via killing zombies. A tiny rank symbol on your HUD will let you know your rank. Commandos, like Tank Dempsey, do not need experience at all and will more than likely succeed in requesting things from Command. Besides that, the left section of the building is the medical bay. The medical bay looks much like a normal hospital. Players can spawn in as nurses if they'd like and can heal other players here. There's around four bot nurses on standby here at all times. They can be killed by zombies and will not respawn if they're still in the area. The right wing of the Boot Camp has all the "good stuff". The Mystery Box can spawn in here, but it's not always needed. The Weapons Cache against the wall is a big steel weapons case that will give you a random Allied weapon. Majority of the weapons given are American, German, or British. The era the weapon is from is also random, although higher experienced players may find themselves earning more advanced weapons from the cache. No Wonder Weapons can be attained from the cache. Commandos will receive their favorite type of weapon more often than not. Dempsey, for example, will end up with an M16 more often than a M60 or Springfield. This room also has a radio playing music, which can be interacted with to change the song to one of five others. The songs are all from different eras, although the default song is usually "Imagine" by The Beatles. Juggernog is in the corner, and there's a door to the basement here. The basement isn't much use for the most part. The hallways are very narrow, which can be troublesome if zombies get down there. In emergencies, the steel door leading up to the weapons room can be sealed and shut. Sure, you'll be safe, but the undead will simply go wreck the rest of your base. The basement has four rooms. One room has a backup generator which can be used if the power is out. The backup generator doesn't make production go at it's normal speed, though, but allows it to go at half-speed instead of extremely slow. The generator will shut off when the power is restored. Another room is a lounge area. Not much use besides being a place to sit and rest. There's a radio in here too. The bunk room is lined with double-bed bunks. Irrelevant in Multiplayer, but useful in Singleplayer. You can rest on the beds in singleplayer in order to save your progress. The main purpose is for players who want to go to the farther rounds, but are unable to do so in one sitting. You can load your save at the round you left off on. The last room is the mess hall, which is essentially a giant cafeteria. In the corner on the wall is Speed Cola and Stamin' Up. Behind the kitchen in the back is a Pack-a-Punch machine. No requirements needed. Pack-a-Punch away. Lastly, the roof can be accessed if one were to head outside and go to the left or right of the building. On both sides of the building are ladders that lead up to the walkway on the roof. The walkway is a steel black platform with railings on the edges. The walkway covers the entire roof. Nothing can be purchased up here. It's sole purpose is to serve as a perch to shoot down incoming undead. Zombies can't get up here at all, but your ammo won't last forever. Trivia * The United States and United Kingdom are both major members of the Allied Nations. Statistically, nurses in the US and UK are only 10% male. This holds true when spawning in as a nurse. 90% of the time, your character will be female. * Boot Camps are very flimsy. When it comes to the special zombies that are able to damage buildings (Napalm Zombies, for example.), the Boot Camp must be heavily guarded, or it will easily succumb to damage and collapse. * The Boot Camp takes only ten seconds to build in all game modes except for Ranked Multiplayer. By default, Ranked Multiplayer makes Boot Camps have a build time of a whopping ten minutes instead. This is intentional, due to the ease for players to join and the amount of players total. * Dempsey will often positively comment on some of the rooms upon seeing them for the first time. * Players who choose the Heavy Defender class may mount their LMGs on the walkway's railings on the roof. * The medical bay was originally intended to be a medical tent instead, that would be located in the backyard. The idea was scrapped in favor of the backyard having more space. It is unknown what would've been in the medical bay's place, though it is likely it would've been a second weapons cache.